poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arabian Nights
Arabian Nights is a song in Aladdin. Lyrics Aladdin Version Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place Where the caravan camels roam Where it's flat and immense And the heat is intense It's barbaric, but hey, it's home When the wind's from the east And the sun's from the west And the sand in the glass is right Come on down Stop on by Hop a carpet and fly To another Arabian night Arabian nights Like Arabian days More often than not Are hotter than hot In a lot of good ways Arabian nights 'Neath Arabian moons A fool off his guard Could fall and fall hard Out there on the dunes The Return of Jafar and TV series version Follow me to a place where incredible feats Are Routine every hour or so Where enchantment runs rampant Yes wild in the streets Open Sesame, here we go! Arabian Nights Like Arabian Days They tease and excite Take off and take flight They shock and amaze Arabian Nights Like Arabian Days More often than not Are hotter than hot In a lot of good ways Pack your shield, Pack your sword You won't ever get bored Though get beaten or gored, you might Come on down Stop on by Hop a carpet and fly To another Arabian Night Arabian Night! Aladdin and the King of Thieves version So it goes, short and sweet They were wed down the street May their marriage be truly blessed Happy end to the tale And tomorrow's a sale So I'd better go home and rest Here's a kiss and a hug Sure you don't need a rug? I assure the price is right Well, salaam, worthy friend Come back soon, that's the end Till another Arabian night Aladdin (2019) version Genie (Mariner): '''Oh, imagine a land, it's a far-away place Where the caravan camels roam Where you wander among Every culture and tounge It's chaotic, but hey, it's home Where the wind's from the east And the sun's from the west And the sand in the glass is right Come on down, stop on by Hop a carpet and fly To another Arabian night As you wind through the streets at the fabled bazaars With the cardamon-cluttered stalls You can smell every spice While you haggle the price Of the silks and the satin shawls Oh, the music that plays As you move through a maze In a haze of your pure delight You are caught in a dance You are lost in a trance Of another Arabian night Arabian nights Like Arabian days More often than not Are hotter than hot In a lot of good ways Arabian nights Like Arabian dreams This mystical land Of magic and sand Is more then it seems There's a road that may lead you To good or to greed through The power your wishing commands Let the darkness unfold Or find fortunes untold Well, your destiny lies in your hands Cave of Wonders: (spoken) Only one may enter here. One who's worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough. '''Genie (Mariner): '''Arabian nights Like Arabian days They seems to excite Take off and take flight To shock and amaze in the film version: '''Cave of Wonders: (spoken) Seek thee out the diamond in the rough. Genie (Mariner): Arabian nights 'Neath Arabian moons A fool off his guard Could fall and fall hard Out there on the dunes Trivia * Videos Aladdin - Intro Aladdin & The King of Thieves - Arabian Nights Ending (1080p) Aladdin 2019 - Arabian Nights (Lyrics Video) Category:Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:Aladdin Songs